


It Caught my eye

by BeatBoiCarrotMuncher76



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Gift Giving, M/M, Oblivious, Rare Pairings, others characters mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:30:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatBoiCarrotMuncher76/pseuds/BeatBoiCarrotMuncher76
Summary: Jack meets his longtime idol and is absolutely star struck. Collinn thinks that he's absolutely adorable. It would only be in his best nature to show his fan a good time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiki_92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_92/gifts).



> This story wouldn't have been possible without kiki_92, they are amazing and I really love their work. Please check out their stories and I hope you enjoy it.

When a new operator joins the team, it's common for the team to be told weeks in advance. The only thing they weren't told was who would be joining them. They would find out when Harry arrived with the operators following behind, afterward they could either stay to mingle with the other or go to their separate quadrants. The new operators were scheduled to come today, and due to a few being on missions, there wasn't much of a welcome party. Save for the Canadians stretched out in the lounge. Their attention turned to the door as Harry walked in, followed of course by the newest addition. Buck was sat up when he saw the two. One reminded him of Virgil, the no face thing being a little too far with this one. Beside them, was a very well dressed man. Both Frost and Buck knew this man, having heard of him through other networks. The man in question had a smile and extended his hand towards the two of them. "Hey there. Names Collinn but yall can call me Warden." They shook his hand as Harry moved closer with the other. "This is Nøkk, she doesn't talk much right now." With that Nøkk walked off with Harry, being led to her room. "So where is everyone?" Collinn began to look around the room, noting that it was very big. Meaning that he was had more teammates than anticipated. "There are some on a mission, a few are doing something else around the base."

The three were taken aback when the familiar sound of the shuttle approaching. In came 5 operators, 5 tired and happy operators. All of which stopped in their tracks upon seeing the man in their lounge. Collinn once again stuck out his hand to greet each operator. Naturally, Kapkan wasn't too excited to see the man, Mozzie wasn't too sure with how professional the man looked. Doc wasn't as cold as Kapkan, but he certainly didn't feel like approaching the man after a mission. The only two operators who'd stuck around to talk were Castle and Pulse. Collinn turned to both of them still wearing his signature smile. As Castle moved forward to shake his hand, he was pushed aside."Well Hello." "You're Mr.Collinn McKinley. I'm a really big fan sir. I've heard all about you while serving." Pulse was shaking the man's hand almost like his life depended on it. It was startling to Castle. He'd known that Pulse was usually a reserved man, save for when he was drunk. Yet here he was, smiling like a fool going on and on with the compliments. It was even funnier seeing that the man was just soaking in the attention. His smile widened as well and Castle watched as the man ran his eyes up and down his friend. But Pulse seemed too distracted. 

Castle put a hand on his friend, leading him away from Collinn, much to his dismay. "Excuse my friend here sir, I'm Miles." Giving him a handshake he moved aside to make more room for Pulse. Just as he stepped away Harry re-entered the room. "Good to see you've met your teammates, you as defenders will need to be familiar with each other. If you'd like Collinn, I'll escort you to your room." "I don't think I'll be turning in just yet Harry. I'd like to take a look around, would one of you gentleman be so kind as to be an escort?" Without hesitation, Pulse jumped at the opportunity leaving behind his friend, Harry and the two Canadians. "Well, I think they'll get along just fine." "I think that they'll get along too well, sir." 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You know something kid, I don't think I got your name back there."

If Warden had a camera he'd of stopped to take as many pictures as humanly possible of his companion. The look of utter shock and surprise that came across him was just phenomenal. "Jack, sir. Jack Estrada." He felt like an idiot in front of his hero. Luckily for him the small chuckle from Warden-no... Collinn didn't look at him with anything but joy. He'd be lying if he said that didn't make feel even more embarrassed, but when Collinn reached fro his hand and shook it like it was their first meeting. "Well Jack, don't look so scared. I'm nothing special here if anything I'd like to think that I could stand to learn a thing or two about you." There was that look again. the way that Jack would tense up and his mouth would open and close with no words. It truly made him happy having such a man around him. He was looking forward to getting to know Jack.

"This is the training room, right in there are the showers and a second hallway to the rooms." Pulse was trying his hardest not to seem like a complete fool in front of Collinn, Collinn wasn't very focused on the tour itself. He found himself really only catching a few pieces here, finding himself more focused on the man giving the tour. Watching how he moved as he talked and found himself constantly looking back for any sign from the man. Inside the room were a few operators already having a grand time kicking the shit out of each other. Both men looked on at the sizable crowd gathered around the two ops on the mat. One was Jacks closest friend, Thermite. The other was the obviously winning Tachanka. The others still made it a point to cheer for the underdog, and when passing by Pulse wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to join in. 

"Come on Jordan!" Pulse let out a smile as he saw his friend look at him with a happy go lucky face, only for it to crumble away as he did a double take upon seeing the man right beside him. Warden found it fascinating, seeing Jack without a look of panic and in a calm place was rewarding. Especially when he wouldn't stop the relentless teasing he threw at his companion. It was even more fascinating seeing the determined "Jordan" get thrown into the mat the minute his eyes crossed his. All he could do was smile, knowing he just had that effect on people. Slowly, Jordan got up and made his way towards the two. His curiosity meaning more to him than a routine visit to Doc. And besides, all the FBI agents were familiar with the guy right beside their friend. They were even more aware of the high regard Pulse held him to. It was almost like he was having the best time of his life. Unaware of the way the man would shamelessly look at him when he wasn't looking. "God this is gonna be interesting." was his only thought. 

"Hey there Jack, you mind introducing me to your new friend?" Of course, he didn't need to be told who this guy was. It was so obvious just who it was that he had a feeling the man was almost insulted at the banter. Almost, because luckily for him he had Pulse there to do the talking. 

"This is Mr. Collinn McKinley, the greatest agents the Secret Service has ever recruited-"

"Now simmer down there Jacky, I've told you before that I'm just trying to be a useful addition to the team. I really hope that I don't disappoint yall, but I'm just an average man like the rest of you." It was that God damn accent that sealed the deal. It was obvious to Thermite that there was really nothing he could do but watch as his friend was swept off his feet into the arms of the great Collinn McKinley. As Pulse led him away to see the rest of the base, Eliza made her way over, just as entranced by the sight in front of them as Jordan. "So how long you think till he asks our Jack out?" "I give it a couple of days, but I bet you if the man beats around the bush he'll get nowhere." "Deal now let's go see if Miles wants in." 

"And lastly sir, the rooms are located right here. Each team having their own quadrants." "So what you're saying is that I've got myself a pretty spacious place with no neighbors? Might get lonely with no company don't you think?" There was another way to bring Pulse to a halt. He watched the man puzzle at the questions presented. It might've been a very shameful tactic but he really liked this guy. He liked the way he could lose his composure with only a few words.

"Well, you don't have to stay in the space if you wouldn't want to. Each quadrant is required to house extra in case of an influx in recruits. You'd be more than welcome to stay there if you'd like." The only downside to this man seemed to be his forward nature. While the gesture and his attitude made his attraction to Warden clear, he wondered if it was more admiration. There was only really one way to make sure of that. "I'll be more than happy to take up your offer Jacky. I'd really hate for the tour to end, wouldn't you?"

Pulse felt such a bubbling sensation inside that he felt that Warden would be the death of him. In a good way of course, in the best way possible. "I would hate that a lot sir." The way Collinn's eyes brightened when he said that was mesmerizing. If Jack could he would sit around with Collinn just to see his eyes glow like that. It was just another amazing part of the man. "If that's the case, Jacky, I think I know of something we can do later on after I'm settled." This time it was Collinn's turn to admire the way that Pulse shifted into such an excited demeanor. It was almost childish, how happy he could tell Jack got in his presence. it was going to make tonight very special with this one.

"What do you have in mind, sir?" Oh god, he was panicking. Panicking in such a way that made it feel almost good. Almost like he was in some kind of internal struggle he couldn't make out. It was too much.

"I wouldn't want to give to much away, but I would say for you to dress nicely for this." With that, he gave one last smile and closed the door on the flustered man. He began fixing his stuff all while his mind kept going back to his little fan. Feeling himself grow antsy with his surprise. It was when he found the place to look decent enough that he began looking for something very special. "Hey there Micheal. Yeah, its been a long time bud. Listen I think it's about time I call in a favor."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was around 6ish when Jack had finished getting himself ready to see Collinn. He didn't know exactly what the other man had prepared but it got him anxious. Anxious enough to change a number of times all while enlisting the help of Eliza. "I swear to God Jack! If you don't stop worrying you're going to miss your date." Pulse stopped at those words and for once in their entire friendship Eliza, she saw him blush. It was truly a sight to see. "This isn't a date Eliza, he simply wants to spend time with me. He told me he really enjoyed my company." She didn't believe it for a second. But she stayed quiet and helped him put on what she thought was suitable. Nice dress pants with a white button up and a black blazer. It was the most formal thing the damn hermit had and he'd refused to use any of Thermites clothes. Complaining that they all smelled like they were about to blow up. 

As she made a thumbs up motion they heard knocking at the door and were greeted to Collinn. He cleaned up well, despite not even needing to put too much effort into it. He was dressed in a suit. Just like he always did. This one, however, looked more civilian than any other. It didn't have the little straps or the fancy gloves. He did still have his signature glasses on, much like Pulse. Eliza sat on Jacks bed, not really happy with watching the two men eye fuck each other in front of her. "Well it's getting really late," She stood up and practically pushed Jack into Collinn, "you two should be heading out right now. Have fun!" She closed the door behind them pulling out her phone. "Yeah, Jordan... They just left. No, he didn't call it that. Yeah, so far Miles is winning. Will you tell Miles he's winning for me?" 

"Well, she seems nice." Warden joked, trying to get some new reaction besides dazed from Jack. On the other hand, he really wouldn't mind standing around watching Pulse squirm. It was truly a conflicting sight to see such a man act like a teenager in front of him. Oh God, he loved it. "Eliza's just an interesting person. She'll come around." He really didn't know what to say about that. He didn't want to scare away his hero with the knowledge that his friends all thought they were dating. He couldn't live with himself if he chased him away. But the smile and laugh gave him relief. 

"That's good to know. Especially if I do end up staying with yall. But she's right Jacky, we really better start heading out." Jack nodded and allowed Collinn to put his arm around Pulse's upper back. They made their way to the garage, mainly used for the ops personal vehicles. Inside was Mozzie and Gridlock, tinkering with his bike as they always seemed to be. The two turned their attention to Collinn as he made his way to a very nice looking car, making an effort to smile and wave at the two. Mozzie shrunk a little, very unsure of the man in front of him. Gridlock made an effort to wave, watching as he opened the door for Pulse. Just as the two drove away, the three remaining FBI ops walked to the cars former resting spot, flagging down the two operators. 

"So did you guys notice anything odd with those two?" Thermite asked. He had a good relationship with the two, so he knew they'd tell him everything if asked. "Maybe that those two were going out in the best looking car I've seen, save for that nothing. I'm just surprised your friend swung that way if anything." They had to laugh. Jack was always a sorta stick in the mud. It wasn't that he wasn't fun, just that he wasn't fun unless prompted. He wasn't as social either, so there were a very few numbers of operators that he'd actually talk to. They had all come to terms that Pulse was just kinda gay and that was it.

"Yeah well don't bring it up to him. The poor bastard's gonna be confused." Castle spoke, the other two nodding along as Gridlock stood up and took a break from her task. "I know that feeling. When Max was younger it took so much convincing that he was really dating this girl. Next thing I know he comes running up all happy that he somehow convinced her to seal the deal." Max let out a noise of annoyance. Clearly displeased with being the laughing stock instead of the shady guy. Eliza spoke up next."So just how long did that take? I really wanna see if any of us have the right number set." Gridlock laughed at their actions before thinking back and responding. "A couple of months, but your boy isn't as thick as mine. So I give it around three weeks." The three pulled out their betting pool, finding they all shot a little too far. "Hey if no ones got three weeks then I'll be more than happy to take it."Mozzie was already snatching up the paper and filling in his idea along with adding Gridlock. "There's no way in hell I'd pass up on easy money."

____________________________________________________________________________________________

The two drove off through a busy road, Jack finding it easier to hold his composure when Collinn led their conversations. "So Jack, where you from?" He ha to start small, build up a good thing with Jack. "Goldsboro, but I was raised on a military base, sir." Collinn hummed."Take it you're a military brat, it's obvious if you ask me." "How so sir?" "You just look like a professional, got the attitude too. I have to say I'm very excited to get to know you." Collinn didn't once look over at him, much to busy looking at the road. He looked incredibly focused, almost amusing Pulse that he believed that Pulse was just as good as he was. 

"If you don't mind me asking, what was it your parents did?" "They were in an airforce base, decided I'd be an intelligence officer like my mother." "And your father?" The car filled with silence for once Warden stopped smiling. Biting his lip and clearing his throat."My mistake." The ride was a little off-putting for the two, but as always Collinn knew a way to fix it. "I've always been the military man myself since I could be. You ever hear the story of Senator Baldwin?" With that he noticed Jack perk up. He looked less tense than previously. "I've heard about it, but I would like to hear a first-hand encounter." With that Warden laughed, a charming, infectious laugh that made Pulse forget he was even pissy. "When we get there, that's gonna be the first one I tell you." Almost instantly, Collinn reached a very nice looking restaurant. Instantly Pulse worried that he was going to do something stupid to make Warden hate him. Warden had already opened his door and they stepped out to give the valet kid the keys. As they made their way inside Jack noticed that the hostess didn't make an effort to look down at the reservations. Only seeing Warden step in and she was already leading them to a table square in the middle of the place. it wasn't bad in Jacks eyes, just a little odd.

The waiter came with the menus, already having brought over a very nice looking bottle of wine in a bucket. He stepped away after filling their glasses to let the two take a look. "Get whatever you'd like here Jacky. I'm really good friends with the owner, so you can have whatever your little heart desires." Pulse gave him a big smile before turning back to his menu. Collinn seemed a little deflated that Jack hadn't given him anything back. "Must be really shy?", he thought. The waiter came back and both men ordered, Collinn couldn't be bothered to care much about what he ate. He was focused on the way his friend looked, wondering just how happy he could get him at the end of the night. "So in the car, you said you wanted me to finish the one about Baldwin right?" Jack shook his head yes, stuffing his mouth with yellowtail like it was his last meal. "It started when the senator, future president Baldwin was kidnapped and due to my prestigious record I just had to go.-"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

The night when on like that, Collinn would talk about some event while Jack ate the best food in his life. It was a truly special night for both of them and Collinn knew just how to make it even better. He'd made sure to get his friend dessert while eating he pulled out a box and pushed it over to Jack. Jack looked at it questioningly, not sure if he should really accept anything else from Collinn. "Sir I don't think I can take these." "Enough with the formalities Jacky, just call me Collinn." "Collinn." Jack stopped, the name sounds interesting when in the man's actual presence. Collinn couldn't deny that he didn't like how his name rolled off the man tongue. Made him feel like he'd accomplished his own personal mission. "Collinn, I really can't take this." "And why not?" Collinn didn't mean to sound so pushy but he enjoyed seeing Jack express himself in any way shape or form. It was rewarding when he treated Collinn like an actual person, especially when he'd finally grow to accept the man. "You're already doing a lot for me, I would hate to take more without giving you anything in return." There was something Collinn really wanted in return, but in due time he'd get it. Right now he needed to get this present to Jack with no questions asked. "Think of it as a way of saying thanks for being such great company. Just a way for me to show my appreciation."

When Jack realized there would be no winning he took the box and opened it. Inside were a pair of sunglasses. Much better than the ones he had on now. Looking to Collinn for some kind of approval, he glanced up to see the man wearing his usual handsome smile. In an instant, Jack put them on. Putting his old ones in the box, not seeing that Collinn had put it in his pocket soon after. 

"You like?" Pulse nodded, at a loss of words with the sheer happiness he felt at this moment. Warden laughed once again at his reaction, once again finding himself completely thrown into a loop. Feeling a little bad that the night had to end. "I'm really glad you do Jacky." The two sat and talked the remainder of the night, but soon found themselves leaving like everyone else. If it were up to them, the night would've lasted forever. They once again found themselves back at the base, this time with absolutely no one there. Collinn would've thought this was the best moment to give the man some form of affection to seal the deal, but held back. Knowing that Jack deserved better than some garage at almost 3 am. There would always just be the next time. 

Collinn walked Jack back to his room, ignoring Jackal in the lounge watching some kind of show with the Doctor. Both men were a little startled by the happy look on Jack, making an agreement they'de stop to ask Castle about it when they woke up. At his door, Jack began to feel awful inside. It was like a good dread, but he was just so upset that Collinn had to leave after such an amazing night. "I had a lot of fun Jacky, I hope we'll do this again?" "We should, it was fun talking with you sir-Collinn." He still had some getting used to when it came to formalities, but Collinn knew that in time, he'd get Jack to get comfortable with him. Enough that he wouldn't mind letting this thing go somewhere. "Goodnight Jack." He shook his hand, not really sure if the man would try to get him to stay. In his mind, he was hoping that Jack would invite him in and they would sit, chat for a bit and maybe along the way Collinn might get a little brave and try to make a move-

"Goodnight Collinn." Well, there was always next time. He let out a sigh and began to walk down to his room. Looking back to see if Jack would maybe change his mind. It was fine if he didn't, he'd just wait till tomorrow to find out how he'd go about this. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pulse's afterthoughts and his friends teasing. Warden begins his own analysis on the man and finds that he needs to spend time with the FBI. They are more than happy.

When Jack woke up only a few hours later, he found that he didn't feel a great sense of exhaustion. Rarely while with Seige do you not feel tired on only a few hours of sleep, but he found he was much too happy to be tired. And he could only really thank Collinn. Looking over to his nightstand he saw the new pair of glasses staring at him. The memory still fresh enough that he felt much too happy to leave the bed, but found himself rising at 8:03 to eat. Deciding to make himself look decent and leave. Too focused on eating before anything else. As he made his way to the large Cafeteria, he grabbed a coffee and bagel before sitting with the rest of is FBI companions, as well as Mozzie and Jackal. _**"** Odd,_" He thought but sat down and watched as the conversation died down quickly. Glancing at his companions it was obvious that they were trying to be discreet, keyword trying. But he knew enough that when Mozzie was quiet and bouncing his leg he was trying to keep a secret. That was all he needed to know before starting the conversation again. 

"So what's going on here?" He didn't bother looking at them, only glancing into his cup but that was all it took for Jackal and Mozzie to break down. "It's really nothing." Jackal began. "What's going on? Can you believe this guy? What's the world coming to when a man can't eat his breakfast without being grilled." Mozzie started, moving his arms with such life that Thermite got more than one good slap by the time he was finished. The six people sat in absolute silence exchanging glances while looking utterly crushed. Finally, Eliza spoke up, "We were just talking about your date with the new guy." So that was it, if he wasn't in such a good mood he would've put up some sort of defense but all he could do was chuckle and take a bite of his food. "It wasn't a date." The others all rolled there eyes, save for Jackal, who downed what looked like his third cup of coffee while pointing. "I saw you two come back all lovely and happy. I even have another witness." The man said the last bit in a whisper, bringing a sense of surprise to the rest. Pulse decided to humor the man, seeing as he was just excited. "Who would that be?" They all looked over at the man practically jumped onto the table and pointed at the doctor. Jackal causing such a commotion that Gustave had to look over in a flash of worry. The sight was interesting to spectators. But it looked even more interesting to the newly arrived Collinn, instantly taking a seat next to Pulse, throwing a warm smile to the operators. All looking at him and Jack, knowing what he was up to. "My, my, my. What's got you all worked up?" He was drinking his coffee glancing at all of them. He looked absolutely perfect to Pulse. His hair looked like it was always done in such a way that made him want to touch it. He dressed as if he were out with friends or family on brunch instead of a cafeteria with coworkers. it was exactly what Jack had to admire about him.

Collinn didn't know what these guys what doing that caused three of them to practically jump when he arrived. His gaze shifted to all of them, but he found himself not bothering to question further when he noticed that Jack was still wearing his glasses. He felt something inside of him buzz with excitement as he saw them perched on his nose, wondering if he could give the man something else he'd love just as much. "I see you like your new gift Jacky." The smile he gave of was infectious, infectious enough to make Jack forget why his friends had annoyed him in the first place. it made everyone else give knowing glances at the sight of the happy two. "Oh, what gift would that be?" Eliza asked innocently, getting giddy when the two barley sparred her a glance as Collinn took to adjusting the glasses on Jacks' face. "I got him these, yesterday when we had dinner, we had so much fun. Didn't we Jacky?" Discreetly, Miles pulled out the betting list, finding that in addition to a new date by Jackal, he'd come up with new events that could happen. One that jumped out was the thought that eventually, the two would get comfortable enough to exchange touches publically. It wasn't that the base didn't have couples. Everyone knew that there was something up with how close those Russians were. But they still managed to be professional, even other couples managed not to exchange too many romantic exchanges around others. But the two were seen as the most professional in their fields, sitting here as if no one but each other existed. It was almost sicking if they weren't interested in money. 

Jack nodded, before deciding to get up. "I'm going to get a refill if I don't that one," he pointed to Jackal, "will drink it all." The moment he left, everyone turned their attention to Collinn. He looked at all of them, a smile still resting on his face. "So, what's going on with yall?" Eliza started, "So what is it you want with Jack?" He began to choke on his coffee, absolutely dumbfounded that they were all staring at him accusingly. "Your Jack is a very good man, is there anything wrong with trying to know the man?" What are these people, his father? It wasn't like he didn't have to go to them to ask for Jacks' hand in marriage, no. They were all adults here, maybe not that little one, but everyone else here was an adult. Just as he answered the little one ran to his side, with a small sheet of paper. "Good because if you could move this plan along by three weeks, that'd be really great for us all mate." He looked down, realizing that it looked exactly like a betting list. Well, he wasn't upset anymore if anything he found that he could really these guys if he was going anywhere with Jack. "Will do sport, but you've got to help me if you want this thing moving anytime soon." Suddenly, the little guy looked defeated and he got up and ran a hand through his hair. 

"You see Mr., the problem with that is I don't know your boyfriend too well. But these guys do, they know all about him." He gestured to the rest of the table, Jackal not bothering to denounce the claim too busy with keeping an eye on Jack and making sure he wasn't on his way over. "So what do yall have in mind?" Thermite was the first to make a suggestion, "He's a hermit, take him out more." That one was easy. Collinn knew people, knew lots of them. It would be easy to pull off if he called in his favors. As far as he saw Jack liked the food, maybe he'd do something like that again. Just as he took note of that, Jack came back happily drinking his coffee. "I had to wait for a bit thanks to Doc." Jack continued on with his tale of a very cranky and somewhat delirious Gustave who refused to share with anyone. The whole time, Warden began thinking of how to get anywhere with him. Completely caught up in his own thoughts, he neglected to hear when Jack asked him a question bringing him out of thought. "Collinn, you okay?" Jack tried to hide to concern but failed when he noticed Thermite snicker at him. "I'm fine Jacky, just tired." He thought to himself that maybe he should go to nap sometime during the day, but he still didn't know what to do with Jack. 

"I asked about your plans today, it's been slow so none of us have gone out on any missions as of late. It's a free day." That was good to hear, that means the could do something for himself if he wished. He didn't quite like his room, the stale color of white made him feel confined. He should really get around to changing it sometim- "Yeah I know exactly what I'm doing today Jacky, got a little project I think I could really use your assistance." Jack looked more excited than the others had ever seen him and as Collinn stood up and grabbed his hand the others got more curious as to what he was up to. When Collinn led Jack away, the others found it safe to begin to speculate. "What do you think that's all about?" "He's got a plan, it's gonna be a good plan." "What makes you say that?" "Because it's the great Collinn McKinley, I can't think of anyone else who'd get to Jack."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

"So are you going to tell me what this project is?" Jack didn't really care for an answer, he found himself content with having Collinn hold his hand as he led him around to the garages. "Before we do that we need to go to town and get something. You got a car?" Collinn would've liked to use his car, but found that he'd been so caught up with trying to impress Jack that he'd forgotten about them. Jack nodded leading him to a dark green Jeep Wrangler. He crawled in, keys in hand motioning for Collinn to get in. The first thing Collinn noticed was that the dashboard had small polaroid pictures taped to it. Looking closely he noticed that the largest one had all the FBI Operators in it. It looked old, a few noticeable bends to it, and the darkish color gave it a real feeling of early times. In the picture, the four were stationed right outside Rainbows base Thermite and Ash were in the center, Thermite having thrown his arms over her and Castle, besides Ash was Pulse, with more hair than now, not a lot but noticeable enough. He had a didn't have a serious expression in this one, giving the camera a thumbs up and a small smile. It was kinda cute how he looked so comfy with his friends. There were a few more, mostly of either Castle or Thermite in the passenger seat, one of Ash sleeping with a burnt-out cigarette hanging out her mouth and one last one of Pulse with his head in a bucket and Castle giving a wink to the camera. "Jordan took that one to celebrate my birthday. I tried to get rid of it but he always seems to have more of them." Collinn looked back at Jack, noting that he didn't even have to look over to see what caught Collinn's attention. "Must have been one hell of a party, if you don't like the picture why keep it in your car?" He noticed that in the cupholder there were a few more items scattered about such as chapstick and what appeared to be butterscotch candies. "It's a community car, me, Ash and Miles pooled some money before we got into Rainbow to get this car." That made sense, from what he could see Jack didn't look like someone who'd keep such funny pictures, his eyes still attracted to Jack's small smile and 'Okay' hand signal from his bucket. "And your other friend?" "Jordan? Jordan already had a car, but he likes spending time with the rest of us." He let out a hum and noticed that they were quickly approaching their little town, looking for just the right place. 

"Right here is just perfect Jacky, thanks." They both got out as Jack realizes that they were parked by a hardware store, Collinn grabbing his wrist and leading him inside. He gave a polite greeting to a nearby cashier and making his way to the paint, Jack still in his clutches to excited by the contact to question anything the should. When they stopped Collinn was looking at swatches, bringing a few to Jack and began to question him. "Which do you think looks better Jacky? He held up a few shades of blue, noting that almost instantly Jack was by his side, close enough that Jack could have been attempting to hold him, but what caught his eyes more than anything was the way that Jacks eyes were trained on the colors, with such intensity that Collinn knew was going to be the death of him. Such a professional man willing to please him sounded nice to him. Refreshing to have someone who was just as passionate and experienced as him. "I like the one on the far left Collinn." Of course, Collinn knew that the shade Jack pointed out was the one that matched his glasses, one that suited him the most. "Good to hear." 

They got their paint and brushes and made their way to the Jeep, Jack finally catching on to Collinn's idea of a day off. "Any particular reason you want to paint your room so badly?" "The white just doesn't cut it for me, Jacky, it's not pretty enough. I believe that if you're going to make yourself feel at home than you'd surround yourself with things you like. I like blue a lot, I wanted the room to be as homely as possible." Jack let out a small noise to indicate he was listening. "Guess that's why I spend so much time with you." Collinn took note of the way Jack seemed to stop for just a moment as if he was trying to process what the man just told him. "Thanks, Collinn." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters a lot shorter because I have big plans for the next one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warden goes on his first mission and naturally, Pulse is there to make sure he's safe. The gang naturally proposes a celebration is in order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After many ideas were thrown around, I decided that I wanted this story a little longer, not sure by how much.

The two men made their way back into the base, saying a quick hello to Hibana, Dokkaebi, and Mozzie playing Smash Bros. in the lounge. When they left, Dokkaebi paused the game. "Who was that guy?" Mozzie perked up, a smile on his face, "You two haven't heard, that guy some kinda Spy, he's been trying to get with your friend." He nudged Hibana, knowing that the two were more acquainted, Her eyes widened and she let out a small laugh. Her and Pulse had a good relationship as Mozzie suspected. Hibana acting as a sister and escape from the rowdiness that was his FBI group. She let him have his an outlet for complaining and in turn, she got a loyal friend. It shocked her more than anything to learn that someone had finally gotten it in their head to go after Jack. She tried to set him up with other guys before, none of which he enjoyed but he found it to be a nice gesture. To finally see that he might have just found someone made her more than happy. "Is it going well?" Mozzie threw his head back and laughed, shaking no. "We'll go find Thermite later and get you two into the betting list." The two girls looked at each other before nodding and giving an answer. "We're in."

The two continued before finding themselves in front of Wardens' room. Collinn opened the door and took note of how Jack looked taking in his environment. Despite only being settled in yesterday, the room looked well put together. On the Walls were certificates and pictures of Collinn with the Marine Corps. A few of him as a kid, he always seemed to have great hair. Alongside those were pictures if the same young Collinn with his family. Three brothers and a man who looked identical to Warden looking at the camera. "That's my old man, he was always riding my ass about being a real hard-working man, suppose that's why I joined the Marines." Warden nodded, continuing to look at all of Wardens' crowning achievements. The look on his face making Collinn feel pride as he pointed to one with a few other men and began to tell Jack the story. "That one was during my third tour with the Marines, that happened to be my very last one too." So began Jack's job of helping Collinn box the many awards and pictures before setting down the plastic. Collinn started the painting, sometimes stopping to look over at Jack and assist with packaging. 

"-We were pretty much left for dead at that point. Outgunned, outnumbered, we were just sitting ducks for the enemy." Jack hummed, almost done with one wall. Finding that he was so invested in Collinn's story he hadn't noticed that they were almost done. "Luckily for my team, they had me. I quickly thought of a new way to escape, not needing any words from the guys at the base and we were quickly out of there." He turned around again, walking forward to meet Jack admiring his finished wall. He clasped a hand on Jack's shoulder, "It looks good Jacky, thanks a lot." He gave the man a smile before walking off to get out of the room, opening the door for Jack as they walked to the smaller cafeteria. "After that, I decided I wanted to do something else. As you know the Secret Service just called out to me." When the two entered Collinn barely made it to the fridge before he heard a buzzing. Looking over at Jack he saw him pull out a small square from his pocket. "Harry needs some defenders for a mission." He immediately ran out the door, Collinn immediately following, he was more than ready to finally see some action. They made it to the shuttle garage, seeing that there was only one other defender there waiting with one of Harry's men. Alibi looked up after seeing the two run into the room. She was preparing her weapons as the man looked at the two and pointed towards the table in front of them. "Your gear is right there Pulse, I'm sure your friend will find his things in bag Harry left." Warden looked over, seeing the bag and opening, immediately smiling at seeing his guns inside. When the two finished they saw the Doctor, Frost and Bandit enter. "We only need two more guys, Bandit I'm sure you wouldn't mind sitting this one out."

Bandit looked offended, looking at the new operator he knew had taken his place. "And let this guy go, you can't be serious? He hasn't had the proper training." "We are aware but Warden has proven to be just as competent as anyone else here if he doesn't do well on this mission I'll see to it he won't be needed." That seemed to calm the man down enough to get him to leave just as the man pushed them all into the shuttle. Once in Collinn turned to Jack, "What's with him?" Just as Jack was about to answer, Frost spoke up. "When operators are given to siege, they either start as recruits or their skills set them up to be valuable enough to not need a test run. Bandit needed a test, as did Jack and me. You and Doc were seen as great assets." He hummed, before seeing that Alibi had been handed a large map as well as a small sheet of paper. Quickly the conversation died out as she began going through the information being given. After they were done debriefing she started with their plan of action. 

"With the two bombs present, I'll take bomb A and set up around these entrances," she pointed at a few hallways ends, "I and Frost will wait thereafter she sets up around these windows. Jack, you can take your buddy with you outside of Bomb B, Doc you can stay with us since our location makes us more susceptible to enemies. As long as you alert us of any incoming enemies Jack, we'll be fine." The man nodded, the 5 suddenly stopped as the door opened and the driver yelled at them to get out. Immediately they all ran out, Alibi leading them towards the bombs. Naturally, the plan was set in action as Frost began setting up her traps, and Alibi her holograms. Pulse took to boarding up the wall, Warden taking two scoping out the adjacent room. "All clear." He called in using his newly acquired communicator. "Enemy approaching window to your left Doc." He nodded already pointing towards the window, Pulse by his side, tracking with his sensor. He kept his hand in the air, both of them quiet before closing the hand, automatically allowing Doc to shoot. The sound of a man choking before falling was heard as they nodded and began securing the perimeter. Warden was entranced by the way Pulse worked, he never wavered, never hesitated and was as diligent as ever. He didn't even spare a glance at Collinn the entire time they were working, somehow adding to his attractiveness if possible. "Two approaching from your left Warden!" He gave Jack a nod before peeking and instantly hearing the men die. All seemed well until Frost and Doc went towards the other stairwell, Frost immediately falling victim to a gunshot in the arm. Doc trying his best to heal her while trying to protect himself. Warden immediately approached the two, aiming at the enemies while Doc helped his companion. When the communicators buzzed, the operators heard the sound of a man telling them that their work was done.

They all made their way to the awaiting shuttle, Alibi noting that she was happy that it was a quick mission. When they entered, they found themselves too tired to try to start a conversation, all except for Warden. 

"That was amazing, I gotta say we did one hell of a fine job back there. Why don't we celebrate?" The group looked at each other, the two women were more than happy to find a good bar. Doc sighed, declining the offer in favor of finishing work for Rainbow. Upon finding themselves back at base they all made their way for their rooms, wanting to get out of their sweaty clothes and wanting to freshen up. When they finished, Jack was greeted to an excited Collinn, extending his arm to Jack and leading him to the operator's garage. They saw that a few more operators were wishing to join in on the celebrations. Maestro wishing to join his friend as well as Dokkaebi and Hibana. The two men barely spared them a glance as Collinn led Jack to his car, letting the others converse as he drove away. "Looks like Max wasn't pulling our leg. Jack's got a boyfriend." The two laughed before leaving to find the FBI agents to tell them about what was going to happen. 

Jack was giving Collinn directions to the closest bar, finding that it was practically empty, pretty normal for a bar on the outskirts of town. They got out, taking their places at the bar the bartender quickly rushing over to them. They could both tell this poor guy was probably losing his mind over the slow night. "What can I get you, gentlemen?" "Tonic and Gin." "Whiskey, please." When the two got their drinks, they toasted to their victory before looking towards the door, watching the bar filled with a handful of Operators. 

"-So Castle refused to give the poor recruit the time of day, and the next thing you know we're all outside watching the two go at it. And spoiler, the poor guy didn't stand a chance." Jack let out a hearty laugh, throwing his head back and drinking some of the Whiskey Collinn had given him. Said man had barley drank any, too caught up in either retelling stories or observing Jack as he got drunker. He began to loosen up and tell Collinn a few tales of his own, most of them about his time as a recruit, shinanigans with his friends and the problem of having very excited and drunk newbies together in a base. He was telling Collinn about what happened when word got out that his buddy, Miles, was gay. Almost instantly, guys were tripping over themselves trying to gain his affections he was unlucky enough to miss out on such a thing but he had Eliza to tell him about it."If they were losing their minds over him I'm sure it must have been hell when they caught sight of you." Jack shook his head no, reaching over for another glass of Whiskey. 'Nah, they weren't too into me when I showed up. I had one guy avoid me for months because he thought I was an ass. They got really mad at me when I started hanging around Miles though. That didn't last too long when they realized he had a thing with someone else." Jack got into more of the recruits drama, all while Collinn sat, a little surprised at what he heard. He couldn't really say he understood why Jack hadn't had guys all over him. He might not have been as social as his companions but Collinn thought he was a catch. 

"Uh oh, looks like you got Jack wasted!" The two looked over to see Eliza holding two beers. Jack giving her a pout, "I'm not wasted." The two ignored him in favor of having their own conversation. "I hope he hasn't said anything stupid to you." "Don't worry, if anything I could sit here listening to him all night." He turned back to Jack, the man not paying attention, more interested in watching the live band. "I better take him home, I don't want him ending up like last time." "You mean the bucket and his birthday right?" Eliza looked at him surprised before laughing, thinking back to the memory with fondness.

"Exactly, he wouldn't be too happy doing that again." She walked over to Jack, supporting him by the back and leading him towards the door. "Hold on a minute, I'd hate for you to ruin your night. Why don't I take him back to the base, huh?" "You sure you want to, he isn't exactly compliant when he's like this."Collinn already took Jack into his arms, Jack's side at his front, leaning into him with a dazed expression. "Positive." 

"Did I ever tell you how much I like this car. It's so fucking beautiful man. It looks like something out of Hollywood." Collinn laughed, looking over to see Jack rubbing at stuff. "You never did, but I thank you for your compliment." When the two were inside Jack let out a whine. He might have been out of it, but he knew what usually happened at this time."The night's still young Collinn, we can still have fun. Let's do something before you put me to bed, yeah?" Hr felt a little bad thinking about how cute Jack was when he was wasted. It made it a lot harder to think about putting this night to an end. "Alright, what do you wanna do Jacky?" He saw Jack's face light up as he led him to the lounging room, deserted at this time of the night. "You ever watched Rocky?"

"If you ask me Drago was the best competitor Rocky evet had to fight." "Even more than Apollo?" "Ten times more than Apollo, it was a national thing, something for the people as a whole." Jack had managed to convince Collinn to stay with him and watch almost the entirety of the Rocky franchise with his own interpretations thrown in constantly, and Collinn loved it. He found that Jack was pleasant when he was comfortable enough when he could put down his work and enjoy things. One of those things Collinn learned he enjoyed was Rocky movies, seeing as he could practically recite the entire series word for word if asked. He would ramble on, sometimes it would be his opinion or others a random thing he thought about. Right now he had nothing more to think about than his companion. Collinn had taken note that Jack was practically cuddling with him, getting closer with each movie and noticing that Jack had a fondness for his hair. Running his hands through it as he trailed off. 

"Drago was also the prettiest fighter but I think you're prettier." He whispered that to Collinn not really looking at him as he was obviously more invested in the movie's climax, but it stuck out to him. "Thanks, Jacky." They watched in silence, Collinn waving at the few operators that passed by them, the small group aware of the bet stopping for longer than necessary to marvel at the scene. Of course, they were escorted out by Hibana, more than happy to see her friend so happy. When Collinn noticed that the hand was no longer stroking his hair he looked down to see that Jack was pretty much asleep, or at least trying his hardest to fight it. Collinn got up, Jack in arms held over his shoulders. He carried the man to his room, not noticing that he was being observed by Thermite. When he got in he turned on the light setting Jack onto his bed and looking around. Jack also kept a few pictures up on his wall, but as far as Collinn could tell he didn't see one with his family, upon looking at his nightstand, right next to a lamp he picked up a framed picture of Jack holding a letter that he really couldn't make out. But what really stuck out was the person next to Jack. A woman, who couldn't have been more than a head shorter than Jack. Their uniforms matching, a wide smile on both their faces. "That's my mom, she wanted to celebrate me getting into the Military, thought it was cute to take a picture." Collinn looked over at the man, seeing that he had taken his glazes off, yawning but trying to reach over to grab something from the nightstand. 

"She made me take tons of pictures when I was a kid, sometimes she sends a few over of things she think are interesting. She was stationed somewhere in Asia once and sent me some stuff back, so when we were stationed in Italy I got a few things for her." This was nice, hearing Jack talk about his family. It was such a contrast to the first time Warden had brought up the subject that he knew he was going to remember this night as one of the best. "I really think you should get some rest now Jacky." He sat on the bed alongside Jack and jumped when the man tried to cuddle into him again. "Will you kiss me goodnight?" 

Collinn laughed."I can't do that Jacky. You don't mean it." Jack tried doing it himself, leaning forward before Collinn stopped him."Jacky, you should really go to bed, I want to make sure you really want this when you're sober." Jack whined again, but ultimately complied when he realized how tired he was."Goodnight Collinn." He rolled over to his stomach, immediately falling asleep before Warden got up. He got one last look at the sleeping man before quietly whispering in his ear, "Goodnight Jacky." With that, he was up and gone, feeling more determined than ever to make Jack his. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember my favorite headcannon for Pulse was that he was a very out of control drunk and I loved the contrast in that. I also really like Rocky movies as well so self projecting was in order.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warden finds company in more operators in the base and finds that getting Jack isn't as easy as it looks.

The rest of the FBI team decided that with Jack's history of bad hangovers they'd let him sleep in while they tried helping Warden. Gathered around their usual table at the cafeteria they all sat around drinking coffee from the kettle Eliza made while they were each sharing stories acquired over the years of knowing Jack. Mozzie was also there, sitting next to a very amused Gridlock and for once not tired Jackal. 

"When I met him we couldn't have more than in our late twenties. Looking back at it he was always kinda like he is now all professional and shit. It took almost a year for any of us to get close to him, it wasn't until he ended up in the infirmary one mission that we all realized that we were family now. He was very brief about anything he did when he was younger." Thermite was leading the conversation on, being the first to really try to know him. At the time he remembers that Castle and Ash were close when he joined the recruits. It was only a few days after they joined that Jack came too. Jack who grew fond of Thermite for his southern accent and Castle for his ability to always think quickly. Almost like Mozzie, if Mozzie wasn't always getting himself injured. When he met Ash and they grew on each other it further solidified their bond. 

"I remember specifically that he was always good at being a people person." "You just told us he wasn't very social." " Not in that type of way. Jack's field was always reading people, it's why he was able to be good at his job. The only problem now is that he heard about Mr.McKinnley almost all the time while he was in the FBI. You should've seen him, he practically worshiped the ground you walked on. If I remember he kept some kinda newspaper article that talked about you with him at all times." 

That would've truly been a sight to Collinn. He could almost see the Jack in the picture happily singing his praises like he did when they met, and while a nice story it didn't provide much with how to successfully get him to approach Jack like two people. He knew for a fact that if he asked Jack to now, the man would agree to marry Collinn on the spot. But he wanted to be closer to Jack before he tried something, wanted to know that Jack would stay with him even if he wasn't living up to expectations. For that to happen he needed to know how to get Jack to treat him like he does his friends, like people. 

"That's cute and all, but what did Jack ever tell you about his relationships, he's got to have something." The three ops looked at each other, it was very clear that none of them really knew how to answer. They were whispering amongst themselves before Eliza finally remembered something. " One time he got really dizzy of some medication Gustave gave him, he starts telling me stories. One of my favorites was of him and his high school boyfriend going around town to make money for a car. He told me their plan was to drive out of state so his love could make it big in Hollywood." As far as the three could remember Jack expressed that he didn't want a relationship after that. Always making up excuses or saying that he was obviously married to his job. The others called bullshit and said that their jobs had no impact on any of their relationships. Thermite being the more vocal of the group about his happy thing with Shuhrat. Despite his swimming relationship, he was yet to figure out a way to get Jack to get out there. Luckily for him, he was certain that with Collins's natural southern charm he would be able to sway Jack. After all, it helped him out. 

"You've got a good track record though, don't you Mr.McKinley. Just use that, the poor thing won't know what hit 'em. " Mozzie wasn't wrong, Collinn knew he was more than capable of getting women to fall for him left and right. However, he knew that there was a difference between calling a woman gorgeous and endless compliments and giving a compliment to Jack who only seemed to get flustered. One was a little easier because he knew how to be charming, charming wasn't going to be anything more than an expectation for Jack. He was about to answer back before being approached by the doctor holding a clipboard. 

"Very sorry to interrupt you all, but one of Harry's men just informed me that Mr.McKinley is in need of an evaluation after his mission." Gustave didn't know what he walked into when he noticed that Mozzie let out a sigh of despair before leaving to find something more interesting, Jackal, trailing behind him. The two made their way to the doctor's office, Collinn not really interested in being looked over. They were about to walk in when the two noticed a man walking out holding some kind of medication with him. He looked bored and uninterested in the two of them, it reminded him of that man he met on his first day. Upon seeing him the doctor began to question him, speaking french as to not let their conversation be heard by Collinn. It was truly a shame as their little argument didn't seem to let up and there didn't look to be any way to get them to stop, the man was also speaking French which meant Collinn could do nothing but stare in confusion. The most he could make out was a name or two being thrown around. The doctor kept calling him Olivier while continuously pointing at the medicine in his hand, "Olivier" kept trying to leave but would ultimately take a step forward when the doctor yelled back. It wasn't until they had gotten close enough to have their chests touch that they stopped before looking back at Collinn. Collinn who was startled when he turned to see another man next to him. He had a nice beard but looked almost identical to Fidel Castro. He didn't look as confused by the two, appearing to be somewhat entertained by the spectacle. When he noticed that all eyes were on him the man shrugged before pointing to a bandage wrapped around his wrist. The two French men looked at each other before moving away, the doctor taking the bottle and shaking out a few in his hand.

"This has been very fun Olivier, but I have more pressing matters to tend to." He gave the man the pills, before opening up his office and disappearing inside, leaving the three to sit in silence. Olivier looked between the two, before opening the door and walking in. "We're not done here, Gustave!" With that Collinn took to tuning out the two inside with getting to know the man next to him.

"Tension, not just any tension though, my favorite kind. Sexual."Odd, he was odd but Collinn thought he had a point. "Do they do this often?" The man laughed and nodded. "Every damn day, it's their thing. Hey I haven't seen you around here, you're that new guy, right? Harry said you'd be here." Collinn nodded, extending his hand."Collinn McKinley, Warden" "Adriano Martello." The man pulled Warden into a lopsided hug, pressing both his cheeks to Collinn's. "But you can call me Maestro." He liked this man, liked that he was having a good time despite his arm. The two looked up when someone came passing by, a very tall man, incredibly tall. Collinn had been around to many places and always felt secure with his 6' feet. But when he came to rainbow and noticed the abundance of taller men he was surprised, hell, even Jack was taller than him. But he didn't compare to the guy in front of them. When he passed by Adriano practically jumped into his arms and began to sing in Italian. The larger man laughed and kissed him to get him to shut up before continuing down the corridor. 

"Isn't he perfect?" The man began to go on about everything he loved about the man, telling him that he'd never seen a more beautiful man. Collinn nodded along watching the few operators walk in front of them, none really caring about anything his companion was saying. Collinn perked up when he saw Pulse walk by, a woman by his side holding his back. "Morning Jacky." Jack looked up, giving a small smile and a wave as the woman stopped in front of the door. "Is the doc in?" "Yeah but he's got "business" he's tending to." She rolled her eyes and took the obviously hungover Jack away, much to Collinn's disappointment. He was unaware of the way Maestro was looking at him before his eyes widened.

"I remember you now, the others were talking about you and your boyfriend. His sister was telling me about it." "His sister!" "Yeah, that girl next to him, not by blood but they act like it. One time she was fixing her bombs and when it blew up he was the first one to see her in with Doc, refused to leave her for days." He wondered if Jack would ever care about him that much. "We're not dating yet." That seemed to amuse the man further. "Yet, I love that. Jack was never my first choice but I can't deny that there's something I like about him. He does his job, just like my Seamus. Your boy isn't as fun though." With that the two began a wonderful friendship, sharing stories and building up each other's ego's as they both forgot that their doctor was busy getting screwed.

_________________________________________________________

"It seems Mr.Secret Service is getting close to Adriano. You jealous?" They both laughed at her teasing, Jack knew that Maestro would be insulted on Sledges' behalf if anyone ever suspected he was unfaithful. But no, he didn't think he'd ever feel jealous of seeing Warden with someone else, maybe a little. Maybe a little more than a little. But it was only in Collinn's nature to be an attractive man, it was common knowledge that Collinn was a lady's man first and foremost. "Let's assume I am, it won't help with this headache." The two reached the training room, finding a small container of pain relief pills in a cabinet. Hibana handing them to him. "Thanks." "No problem, but back to our conversation-" He groaned much to her delight as she began again."I'm just saying that he really likes you, Jack, he even gave you a nickname, isn't that cute." "Doesn't mean anything, Jordan gave me a nickname when we met." "Yeah, but he only called you Partner because he didn't know your name. He takes you on dates, friends don't do that." "You and Masaro use to go out all the time, now your dating Ash." "That's because he likes Grace. He wanted advice. You were cuddling yesterday, he was into it." "He was being nice." "He listened to you talk about Rocky, I love you, but I won't do that for you." "Thanks a lot."

They walked to the small cafeteria, grabbing whatever was available in the fridge. It was mainly filled with small snacks in case they find food to bring "home". There was nothing he could eat, after the arrival of Jackal and his insomnia made him hungry the food in the fridge needed to be labeled. If something wasn't either it would be consumed or it was left for the sake of feeding hungry operators, something sweet thought of by Rook. 

"Uh-oh, no food. Looks like you've got to ask your boyfriend to feed you." "He's not a charity, I can't go to him when I want things." "You're right, then he'd be your sugar daddy, not your boyfriend. " "Please stop." The two of them decided that they'd find a convenient store and go on a snack run well, Yumiko suggested it and Jack didn't object. The two made their way to his room to grab his keys, counting the money she came to acquire from his wallet. "We should really get nacho's I haven't had any in ages." "I think we should get some actual food, saw a nice diner by the bar." "Let's see if Collinn wants to come." "No! Yumiko come back!" But she was gone running back to Gustave, hoping that she'd find Warden before Jack caught up with her. Luckily he was still there, as was Adriano. The two still talking but stopped when they noticed her running towards them. She stopped and put her hand on the wall for support. When she finally caught her breath Lion walked out eyeing them but his eyes ultimately landed on Hibana. She finally stopped panting and took a seat. "Jack and I are going out to eat food at some diner, he wants you to come. Can you?" Maestro was overjoyed at that, more so than Collinn. He hugged the man again patting his back and congratulating him. Lion stood confused, making a note to ask Gustave what was going on and who that guy was. When he left, Gustave came out and began to scold Adriano for using his arm when it was still sprained. When the group had settled down, he led Collinn inside only to have him stop in the doorway. "I'd be more than happy to join. Can yall wait for a bit?" She nodded letting him enter before realizing that Jack had caught up. 

"I'm surprised Jack, didn't know you'd be so upfront. You always struck me as a shy little wallflower." "Isn't he?" Hibana and Maestro were having a ball laughing at his expense as his face turned pink. "This is ridiculous, I'll just tell Collinn we changed our mind and he can take his time." He got up and opened the door, not prepared to see that Collinn was in the middle of undressing to let Gustave check on him. The other two looking in just as Jack slammed the door and sat back down. "Yumiko." "Yes?" "I hate you." The two laughed when Jack began to grow even redder, mocking him for being so flustered with how attractive his boyfriend is. 

The check-up didn't last too long, much to Jack's disappointment. But he couldn't deny that he felt a little excited at going out with Collinn again, granted a little worried about Yumiko. When Collinn re-entered the hallway he gave his arm to Jack picking him up and leading them into the garage. Maestro gave him a smile and a wink before moving along to find someone to spread the word to, ignoring the worried doctor calling him in for his check-up. 

  


"So where is this diner, Jacky?" The three were already seated in the car, Yumiko, of course, making sure to let Collinn ride shotgun while she texted Eliza about her plan. "A little past that bar we went to yesterday, saw it and thought it'd be nice to go." Yumiko, while thrilled to see Jack with someone, found herself wanting to know more about Collinn than Jack would tell her. He seemed fine to her but couldn't stop herself from being a concerned sister. "I've never been to a diner before, have you mister Secret Service?" "It's Collinn McKinley, don't think we've been formally introduced," He shook her hand, he had a good grip." I've only been to one before. I didn't exactly have much time to explore the states when working. What about you Jacky, you like diners?" "I love them, me and Mom use to visit family that moved to New Jersey. The 'Home of the Diner" they'd call it. The diner's were amazing, always wanted to go back." Collinn took that information happily, having more of an idea of how to make Jack happy. Yumiko was observing the way Jack seemed to cool down and the way Collinn would glow when this happened. She couldn't wait for Jack to stop being an idiot. 

"I think its awfully nice of you to invite me out with you Jack, just found it odd you sent your friend." "He just wanted to freshen up and look nice for you." "Yumiko!" She smiled at him through the mirror, obviously happy with making Jack upset. But he teasing was cut short when they arrived at the diner, it wasn't what Yumiko was expecting. It was shaped like a tube cut through the middle, covered in glass and appeared rather small. They parked in the almost full parking lot and made their way inside. Collinn making some off-handed remark about how nice it was to see the town. When they got in, they settled into a booth led there by a woman with short hair and a white apron. Their booth was next to a window overlooking the busy street and mid-day sun. The waitress came over to give them drinks but Yumiko was too caught up in watching Jack that she hadn't thought about actually eating. 

"Can I get you guys drinks to start?" She looked at the two nervously, giving Jack a small nudge with her foot. He looked at her then turned to the waitress, "Two Coffee's please." "Actually, Miss can you make it three?" She nodded and left, Collinn and Jack calling out a thank you as she left. "What kind of food do they serve here?" "Comfort food." She knew about that if anything it was her favorite thing about the American operators. When the days got cold and Thermite would make them comfort food she loved the man. "I think this is nice, Jack. I gotta say I haven't had time to eat like this in years. Thanks." Collinn held the man's hand, giving it a squeeze. He pretended not to notice how Jack's face grew red and his hand squeezed back but smiled at him like he was the most important thing in the room. Much to Hibana's delight. They got their food, Hibana growing accustomed to eating and enjoying Meatloaf more than anything. Jack was still in a morning mindset and got pancakes, banana nut. Telling the two that he's never eaten better pancakes than the one he currently had. Collinn had given into Yumiko's advice and also gotten the meatloaf, finding her entertaining. They ate in silence before Yumiko spoke again, trying to get him and Jack to get somewhere. 

"So do you actually like Rocky?" "Didn't watch it past the first one, very happy Jacky showed me the rest of it." "The only one we didn't watch was the last one, I'm honestly glad we didn't." Yumiko knew what was coming. There was an unspoken rule to never bring up Rocky to often around Pulse, he got really into it. Being one of the few things he would actually be more expressive about. "Why's that Jacky?" She tuned him out, taking another bite of the meatloaf as she looked over to see Collinn extremely interested in whatever Jack was talking about. He was nodding along to the idea that Rocky had a fitting conclusion with Drago and that seeing him fall was more upsetting for the point of being upsetting than anything else. She hated it, but Collinn listened to it like he was hearing from a prophet, hanging on to each word and even asking more questions. Jack was happy though. Happy that he found someone to talk to that didn't tell him he was getting too into it. Collinn was just happy to finally feel at ease with Jack, wondering if there would ever be a time they'd feel content again. The two soon branched off into their own conversation, about either Collinn's favorite movie or more of Jack's. Jack and Collinn finding common ground with Terminator, as well as most movies made when Collinn was a kid. "Mom used to make me watch a lot of movies she like growing up. She always watched Alien with me, said it was the best movie she'd ever seen." "We use to watch 'The Godfather', but my personal favorite was Jaws. Scared the shit out of me." With that, they learned more about each other than before. Collinn was above all an old fashioned man. He liked the classics for the sake that they had a charm you can only get from old movies. Jack liked Steven Speilburg, finding that horror movies were very ridiculous. He enjoyed action movies, reminding him of his time on his mom's base. When the check came the two argued playfully over who'd pay, unaware that Yumiko had already pulled out Jack's wallet to pay. 

The sun was setting when the three left, Hibana holding her lunch in hand. She watched as the two walked ahead, Collinn holding open Jack's door before walking over to his side. When he opened Yumiko's door she whispered to him, "He hasn't had this much fun in a while, try doing something special tomorrow. He'll be yours in two weeks." She sat down, leaving Collinn to enjoy his boost in confidence. "I've gotta say, Jacky, I can't thank you enough for today, anyway I can make it up to you?" "It's fine Collinn, I'm just really happy you had fun." They looked at each other for much longer than needed, Yumiko waiting for one of them to make a move. Feeling upset when they looked away, Jack too scared to try anything and Collinn to sweet to do anything that might overwhelm Jack. The drive home was quiet, save for the radio playing some song from the '80s about a radio star that Yumiko heard often from Ash. When they made it to the base she made up some lie about needing to pee to leave them to themselves. Jack was upset at her for pulling something like that, but couldn't deny he was overjoyed when Collinn once again grabbed his hand. "Thanks again, Jacky." He brought the hand to his mouth and gave it a quick peck, watching as Jack practically melted and reddened with the action. He let his thumb dance around the flesh as he looked at the way Jack reacted. When he felt that the man was teased enough he let go and made his way out the Jeep, waiting for Jack to come out too. They found themselves in the lounge witnessing a card game between two operators. Thermite and Kapkan. The two had a few bucks between them, obviously making it the pot in their intense game of poker. From watching the two of them it was clear for Jack to see that Jordan had a good hand, he had a shit-eating grin on his face as glanced over it again. Kapkan was a little harder to read, but he could tell from the relaxed position he had his legs he was just as confident in his if not more. When the cards were shown and Thermite's face fell, the two chuckled before Collinn got even closer to examine the damage. 

"That's gotta hurt Trace." He nodded along watching as Kapkan took his earnings while glancing him over. "Let's go double or nothing!" "You said that already! I'm in no mood to beat you again." He was about to leave before noticing that Jordan was dragging Pulse to sit and play. "Triple or nothing and I'll even throw in the truck for a week." "No, we both know that I refuse to play with this man." "I'll throw in his money to, hell, I'll keep Shuhrat in my room for a month." That sparked his interest, it wasn't that the hunter didn't like his teammate. No, quite the opposite. He loved his teammate like a brother, he just couldn't stand waking up to the loud American next door every day. "Deal." With that Jack took his spot, Collinn being nice enough to deal as the two got settled. When the cards were dispersed he walked to Jordan standing between the two. 

"Jack isn't allowed to play poker with us anymore, last time he did we all found out just how good he was at reading people. Really pissed of the Russians, but it was one of the Brazilians that got so frustrated they almost attacked him." Good to know, he was proud of his boy. The game started with Jack raising, making Kapkan raise a brow. The game soon played out like that, Jack would get a new card dealt and would raise, looking back for any sign from Max. He got something when he watched how he boxed his shoulders, being on enough missions with the man to know what that meant. Max looked at him and realized when he raised even higher adding in that he would add a hundred more to his raise and asking Kapkan to match, that Jack knew that he had lost. "I fold!" Max threw his cards at the table before passing the money to Jack and getting up to go to his room, leaving a cheering Jordan and Collinn to praise Jack. Jack not caring until Collinn gave him a side hug, feeling overwhelmed again and slowly wrapping his hand around Collinn. When Jordan turned from putting his prize away, he was surprised at the odd sight in front of him. Shocked to see that Jack looked almost happy being embraced by Collinn. He let out a cough and left when they moved away. Jack not really sure if he felt that Collinn was trying to be a friend anymore. When he stopped to think about today, he felt so happy but so anxious at the thought that Collinn wanted him. Actually wanted him. But if he really did Jack would've known, right? Now he didn't know. Didn't know if Collinn was simply acting as a companion anymore, he found that he didn't want to think about it right now.

Collinn, on the other hand, found that maybe Adriano had given him too much hope. Jack wasn't giving him the signs that he wanted to take things further. That maybe he should try some other way to get Jack to give him those signs. While the two thought it over still not moving, Jordan had taken to observing the spectacle and realizing that their betting pool might be doomed if they didn't do something about the two quickly. He left the room, on a mission to find the others and come up with a plan. Even if Mozzie got the money, it was fine. Just as long as the two finally worked it out, yet he had no idea how to do that. He hoped that someone else did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by a lot of fic while writing. My favorites being Maestrom and a few things written by kiki_92. Big thanks to them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A more Warden centric chapter and the gang have their plan run into a problem when it's clear no one knows what to do anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long chapter after a long absence

Collinn awoke the next morning to be told that a mission had been called in early in the morning, as usual Pulse had been one of the first to volunteer. Learning that he'd be alone meant that he found himself bored when walking to get food, he missed having someone else there. While the rest of the FBI bunch were nice they had their own lives and things to worry about that Jack didn't, such as a partner and a hobby. He noticed that the cafeteria seemed more empty than before, but was quickly brought out of thought when he heard his name being called. 

"Collinn, over here. Can you see me? I'm waving over here!" Collinn laughed at Maestro but stopped when he saw that he was surrounded by a few unfamiliar men. When he got closer he could see that one was Adriano's boyfriend, the other was new to him. When he got close enough to sit down the man gave him a quick nod and began speaking. 

"So, Adriano, who's your friend?" He was British, looked like a Brit too. He was older looking a tad smaller than him as well. He glanced over Warden with a perplexed look, Collinn looked at him just the same.

"Haven't you've been listening to him for the past day, all he's been talking about is Agent McKinley." Seamus gave his response with no enthusiasm. While he loved Adriano and his antics, he was getting a little tired of the soap opera that was the love life of Agent McKinley. All the signs were clear that the two needed to stop acting like idiots and get together, but Seamus fancied himself a more respectful man and refused to get invested in other people's lives. That's why he let Adriano meddle while he watched everything unfold. 

"Collinn is just fine sir." He shook the man's hand, the man looked at him and back at Seamus and Adriano. 

"Very professional. Don't know why'd you ever want to be around that." He pointed a finger at Adriano, smirking as he continued to drink his tea. Adriano had a mock face of shock and sadness, he lifted up a hand to wipe at a fake tear before turning back to Collinn.

"That jerk of there is Mr. Mike Baker, but you probably know that."

Adriano wasn't wrong, he knew who Mike was. Despite the national difference, many have heard of the great Mike Baker. In fact, if memory served him right, he put in a word to his commanding officer to go international in hopes of meeting him. Instead, he ended up in some other part of the world before joining the Secret Service, he couldn't complain though. It did bring him some of his best memories and Jack. Thinking back to Jack he had a sense of understanding of how he must've felt meeting him. At least he thought this was what Jack felt.

"Honor to meet you, sir." He shook the man's hand before noticing that Adriano was attempting to get his attention. 

"Would you take a look at that, it seems your friends having a bit more luck here than you." At first, he was confused, but when he actually turned to look back at a woman with a comedically oversized hood talking to a very stoic looking man. While he wasn't too close with Nøkk, he did talk to her for long enough that he was aware of the type of woman she was. Quiet, always suspicious, cunning, and playful. She was clearly enjoying herself talking to this man. If Collinn was ever asked to describe him, he would say he was the living embodiment of the strong silent type. Pretty handsome if he did say so himself. Adriano was more than excited to witness another "blossoming love" before his eyes, walking away to go butt into Chul's business. The moment he was gone, Seamus was a little pleased to have a moment of silence.

"if you don't mind me asking, I'm curious as to whether or not you've taken any advice Adriano has given you. I truly hope you didn't." 

"Not at all, the most he's done is go on and on about you." Seamus sighed and brought his cup to his mouth before putting it down and stealing one of Mike's pastries. 

"I'll give you this, you're not that bad looking. Solid 9, maybe an 8. Lose the mustache and then we're looking at a solid 10. I don't know much about Jack but if he's as daft as I think he is maybe you're not approaching this correctly. We're all filled in on the betting pool and quite frankly James invested too much money into it, but anyway, the point here is that you just need to give Jack a little push." 

With that, the man left to pry Adriano away from the small table in the back before either of the silent two attacked him. Judging by the way Nøkk restraining herself she wasn't too far from that. Mike gave the man a sympathetic look before getting up and motioning for the man to follow. Collinn had to admit he was filled with a little joy. They walked down a corridor before reaching a room lined with tools as far as the eye could see. A few people were already inside but none seemed too concerned over the two men that walked in. 

"Allow me to give you some advice Mr. McKinley, don't fret too much over Jack. He's been at this base just as long as I have and he's seen many men come and go. If someone ever caught his eye he wouldn't have thrown himself at you the first day you walked in." He turned to a table and pulled out two stools for him and Collinn. The two men sat down and Mike began to show Collinn the many wonders of the bases toolboxes. While listening to the sounds of the engineers tinkering and the hum of machines going off he stayed with Mike learning the wonders of his EMP. His day was spent his day listening to anyone who bothered in teaching him of the joy of their trinkets. Most notably was a very professional french woman going on and on about her perfect drone and a quiet Asian man who could go on forever about his yokai. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day came with no word from Jack, while he knew he shouldn't be worried Collinn still felt obligated to worry about his friend. He was awakened by a knock and opened his door to see Maestro and Harry holding a small duffel bag. 

"Goodmorning Agent McKinley, it's time we talk about training." With that, the duffel bag was thrown his way and both men took a seat on his bed as Harry began to explain what Rainbow training entailed. 

"Each operator brings a new advantage to Rainbow in the form of what we call operator abilities. We wouldn't want you to train with just standard military combat. That would be a waste, so to make sure we make good of all of you we have a special kind of training involving each and every one of your abilities. For safety reasons, we can't exactly have you killing each other when this happens so we created a special suit meant to keep you safe and only semi-blood free. You can still wear your uniform over it"

"Collinn, when did you paint this room? It's simply lovely." Maestro was busy touching the wall, checking his hand to see if he had smeared any paint. To his disappointment, it did not. 

"You're not wrong Martello, it is a lovely shade. You've seen to have gotten used to this place sooner than expected. I sure hope you enjoy it so far."Just as Collinn was about to speak, finishing up with the wardrobe change Adriano was quick to take away Harry's attention.

"You haven't heard, Collinn loves it here! Especially because he's got Jack to keep him company." He nudged at Harry's sides, his implication making Harry grin ear to ear.

"Well, well, well I'd never take it that Estrada would catch your fancy McKinley. Always figured that the Secret Services renowned ladies man would want a lady." He snickered as the two turned back to an annoyed Collinn. He didn't ask for Adriano to go out and air his business to their boss, nor did he wish for said boss to actually care. 

"Don't worry too much about the chaffing, it might be uncomfortable now but you'll get the hang of it soon."

* * *

He was taken to a building, it was large and made of brick. It was decorated for Christmas and being inside made him thankful for the ridiculous suit he wore under his clothes. Before Harry would let him leave he handed him a small communicator and a list. 

"Each operator has their own 3 digit number, you can speak to them any time just as long as they respond back." He took the list and placed the gadget in his pocket before trailing after his team, Adriano calling after him to make sure he made it inside before it got any colder.

Inside they found a very bored man sitting in the middle of the room, he had his hands tied behind his back as he glanced over the 5 operators inside. Collinn recognized him as the man yelling at the doctor in french, he could recall that the Doctor had called him Oliver. Maybe Ollie, he simply knew the man's name started with an O.

"It's about time you all showed up, I'm getting a little bored." He was greeted with a few groans and a snicker from Adriano. He walked over to the center of the room the man was in and began to ruffle his hair much to Ollie's dismay.

"Come on now Oliver, where's that smile?"

He walked off and began to walk over to Collin before showing him the ropes of training. Such interesting factors were that his gun housed no real ammo instead, they had some kind of pellets. They were not allowed to use real grenades, simply an odd substitute that wasn't as lethal. Along with that training, gadgets were only limited to what could be called a beta stage. They were not allowed to be at their best if lethal and their special suits would be able to tell every operator whether or not you were "dead". It was such an interesting concept. 

Not only did the rules fascinate him but so did the operators around him. One was a woman with face paint that he swore wasn't making a sound, the other a woman with a window that he didn't really understand, the third was what he assumed was a man placing odd devices around there doors. He told Collinn that they were his pride and joy. " _They could stop any grenade from killing us all, isn't that impressive?"_

After greeting his team Adriano filled him in on things like cameras and the idea of drones. He even showed off his camera and tried to teach Collinn about it before being cut off by the window woman.

"While it's nice to see you getting along with the rest of the team Agent, we really should focus on the match." He nodded and left the room, finding a place to scope out the stairs in case of entry. He watched as time passed and the sounds of walking and broken wood echoed building. He watched as out of the corner of his eye the silent woman began to creep towards the hallway taking refuge on the stairs waiting for someone. He watched as someone began to ascend, a man he recognized as one of the FBI agents. Quietly he watched as she held him down and made quick work of him. A voice came over on his communicator proclaiming that Thermite was now dead meaning the match was a 4 vs 5. 

"The rest of them are approaching through the window, you have a Blitz, a Gridlock, Maverick, and a Nøkk." She said the last name with clear confusion as she made left her spot and ran into the building. He decided that he should at least contribute more than simply hiding in a room and made his way out.

* * *

The match was one of the more interesting things Warden could say he's been a part of. He was slightly burned on his back from a guy he didn't even see until he caught a glimpse of a charred hole in the wall. He experienced the deja vu that was combating Blitz, Blitz who ended up utterly annoyed at the fact that he had been defeated by a "stupid pair of glasses". Not to mention that he got to experience the utter horror that was Nøkk. She gave his ally a run for her money in regards to stealth and it was only fitting that she was the reason the match ended with the defenders in defeat. On the plus side, they were very amused to witness Olivers screams of horror when she entered the room out of thin air. He was tended to by Jager who was very happy to see that Warden was interested in gadgets. When they all arrived he was quick to make a line for his room before stopping in front of the lounging space to hear Yumiko laughing on the phone.

"You should have seen it, Jack it was hilarious he looked so lost. Oh, he's right here, hi Mr. Secret Service man." Collinn was over the moon at hearing that Jack was well. Yumiko waved him over to sit by her and she put the phone in his hand. 

"Hello, Jacky how's the mission been treating you?" He pretended he didn't hear the hitch in Jack's breath as he waited for a response.

"I-I'm fine Collinn, we're doing better than expected. Simply waiting for government interference right now." That means that he'd get to see Jack very soon, soon enough that he wished to do something the day of his arrival. 

"How soon do you think you'll be back?" He was already thinking about a grand way to surprise Jack. 

"We could be back in about a day or two, it's a simple mission. Our arrival will probably not be announced unless it's Yumiko or the other FBI agents. I'll make sure to have them tell you." Collinn could hear a small "oooooohhh" being thrown around but he couldn't tell by who. 

"That's great Jacky, let's say I take you out to celebrate a job well done." He could see that Yumiko was silently cheering as she bounced a little. 

"That be nice Collinn thank you." Jack was on cloud 9, he felt so giddy for the day that awaited him once he arrived. "Don't make me wait too long, Jacky."

He handed the phone back to Yumiko who began bombarding him with questions as he walked back to his room. She stopped when she saw Thermite walking back to the dorm and decided to tell him about the date Collinn would take Jack on once he returned. He shut his door and got out of his training suit and looked at a note left by Harry.

_"This suit will be fixed by a worker if left in the correct bin in the laundry room. It will be delivered to you early the next morning good as new! P.S if you ever decide that you wish to enter a relationship with Agent Estrada we have a list of rules we'd like to keep in place should sexual activity run rampant."_

\- _Sincerely, Harry_

Collinn groaned as he began undressing and making his way to the laundry room, feeling a tad embarrassed that Harry was aware of what was going on in his life. 

* * *

The next day at around 1500 hours he got word from Castle that the shuttle would arrive in 3 hours. That gave him enough time to get his plan in order with plenty of time to let Jack rest. Miles was more than happy to report to the group that Collinn had started his surprise giving Adriano's hope that they'de hook up in a week a smaller window. If he wasn't right by now there would be no clear winner in the two week period. 

When the shuttle did arrive in front of the base the 5 operators walked out all tired from their protection mission that led to an undercover ring of domestic terrorists hell-bent on killing a leading activist. She was very grateful to have the operators guarding her, especially happy when she was free to leave after the gang was apprehended planning on just blowing up the building. Jack decided that he wouldn't bring this up to Collinn, didn't want anything to ruin their day.

Each of them got out with Masaru being embraced by Grace the moment he entered the building. The others walked past the happy couple and made their way to find their own partners and great them in a similar fashion. Jack was walking in before he was quickly led to his room by Yumiko, she wasn't saying anything just humming a song to herself as they approached his room. 

"Collinn said to rest up before he takes you out, he'll come by in about 2 hours. " That explains it, he wonders if he should find a way to keep her occupied and out of his business. He thinks she'd like a cat, he liked them so he figured she might like them as well. He entered his room and was just relieved to finally have a bed to sleep on. He decided he'd get ready when Ash did her usual "let me pick out your outfit" routine. It was nice and she could act as his personal alarm clock.

Collinn couldn't exactly remember the last time it had been as cold as it was right now. He hadn't noticed the weather changing until he was making his way through the neighboring town and the snow was starting to fall. On the bright side, it wouldn't damper the night he planned for Jack if anything he thought it would be even more special with the snow falling. He made his way back into the base walking towards Jack's room while trying to warm himself up. He approached the door in time to see Eliza sticking her head out and smiling as she saw him.

"He's still kinda tired, but I'm sure he'll feel better once he sees you." She walked out of the room and was quickly followed by Jack, who happened to perk up exponentially upon seeing Collinn. 

"Jacky! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes, ready to go?" He held out his arm and smiled when Jack latched on immediately nodding. He quickly pulled Jack along before making their way to the garage, Collinn bringing out a small towel from his coat pocket as they reached the door. 

"Hold on just a minute, I want you to actually be surprised." He wrapped the towel around Jack's eyes and proceeded to help him into the car. Jack was more than anxious at this point. 

"No peaking until we get their Jacky, understand?"

Jack nodded, not really sure if the other man saw him but when the car started and he felt it move he knew that Collinn must've. The ride was slow and bumpy thanks to the falling snow, but the two couldn't be bothered as Jack started asking questions. 

"So when will we get there?" 

"It's not too far away, the only problem might be that the roads aren't cleared yet but we shouldn't worry about that." 

That seemed to calm him down to the point where he could relax and take in the feeling of the warm air coming from the car and Collinns humming as the radio played some quiet song he couldn't make out. Just as Collinn had told him, the drive wasn't that far it just felt like it do to the empty space around the base. Collinn quickly got out of the car, making his way to Jack before helping him out. 

Jack could feel that they were outside, as the cold air surrounded him and every step he took made the familiar crunching sound of snow. Collinn still kept the blindfold on him and led him slowly deeper into the snow, it wasn't until he could feel that they were no longer standing in snow that Collinn finally took the blindfold off and revealed that they were standing in front of a park decorated is shining lights and filled to the brim with people. 

"Apparently, these people like to have a pretty little winter festival. Thought it would be fun to see it."

Collinn wasn't wrong, the place was breathtaking. The lights were a lovely shade of white and the trees were all decorated in pretty bows. There were a few stands around the main walkway of the park and there had been a giant tarp but in a grassy area where a small band was playing music. There was also a large gazebo that house a fake fire in the center, it was filled with happy couples dancing and chatting inside. Jack was taking in the sight of it all, not really remembering the last time he went out and experienced the winter for what it was. He was quickly ushered away from his spot to a stand housing hot chocolate and coffee. Collinn of course grabbed two paying the worker more than needed and moving along to see more of the sights. 

There were little pastries and cakes being pushed their way and Collinn was more than happy to buy Jack anything he he had his eyes on. There we other things to buy as well such as blankets and mugs and hats for the snow. The two men kept walking until they found themselves in the gazebo admiring the rest of the townspeople as they danced to whatever song the band played. It was nice and soft, reminiscent of some jazz song Collinn remembered while growing up. 

"Do you like your suprise so far Jacky?" He fiddled around with a box he had in his coat pocket. He watched Jack as he finishes up the last of the chocolate and disposed of it in the nearby bin. 

"It's very nice Collinn, thank you so much." As soon as he turned around to face the other man he was greated by a small long box being put in his hands. 

"Don't thank me yet Jacky, I got you a little something else." He opened the box for Jack and revealed a pretty new watch. It was a nice golden color felt very heavy in Jack's hand. 

"Collinn I can't take this. You're doing too much for me." He tried to give the watch back to Collinn who simply took it and wrapped it around Jacks wrist. 

"I'm simply congratulating you on a job well done Jacky, I really don't mean to overwhelm you but I just want to do something to make you happy." 

Jack felt like he couldn't breathe but in a good way. In such an amazing way that he almost felt like flinging himself into Collinns arms and staying there. He really couldn't understand why Collinn was doing so much for him. None the less he smiled and admired it. Collinn had already taken his hand and was moving it slightly to bring out the shine of the watch. In an instant he felt Collinn pulling him closer and resting his other hand on his lower back. 

"Don't you just love this song Jacky? Tell me, do you know how to dance?" He didn't wait for an answer just pulled Jack forward and proceeded to sway back and forth with him. Jack didn't mind, if anything he rather enjoyed having Collinn lead their dance as he tried his hardest to keep calm. Collinn looked over at the band, and winked to the trumpet player knowing that his plan went just the way he wanted. The two continued on their dance until they realised the music stopped sometime ago and they were the only two left in the gazebo still dancing. 

Collinn let out a laugh before bringing Jack's hand close and giving it a kiss. He loved the look Jack got when he was flustered and how red he saw the other man get. 

"Let's get back before we get caught in the snow." When they'd wake up the next morning they both knew that their companions would pry at them to reveal the success of their date to no avail. Collinn couldn't really say he would mind. He made Jack happy and he'd find a way to make this work no matter how clueless Jack was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had writers block for a bit and really couldn't figure out how to move the plot along until now. I based their date off of the map that was released along side Warden and Nøkk as well as some church event I remember from growing up. So I think that Collinn and Nøkk would've arrived close to Christmas with how the building was decorated.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone comes to an agreement that they hate waiting for anything to happen between the two and each decides to fix it themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get over writer's block and my laptop decides it wants to stop working :l On the bright side this is the chapter I had planned out from the beginning so I'm happy to see how it turns out!!!

There was an unspoken agreement of truce amongst the antsy group, everyone found that they were just angered at how slow the process of getting Jack to open up to Collinn was. To compensate, they each went out of their way to make sure that by the end of the week, the two would end up together or else and they didn't have the heart to wait on whatever Collinn's approach was. It was maybe too cold in the base which naturally drew Jordan to seek out a warm place to settle in for the night, which is how he ended up in the Spetnaz section of the base draped across Shuhrat trying to fill him in on why he was so upset. 

"They just keep dancing around the issue and it's just annoying at this point. I use to think that Jack was one of the smartest people I knew but he's acting like such an idiot Shu-Shu."

"Two things Trace, stop with that name it's bad. Second, why does Jack's life matter so much to you? He's been single his entire deployment in Rainbow and he's never expressed that it makes him feel bad."

"Well yeah but you should see him, he practically worships the ground Collinn walks on. It's young love Shu, doesn't that make you think of us?"

"We hated each other when we met and I just really want to go to sleep now. Can this wait till morning?"He threw his head into a pillow hoping that by moving he'd convince Jordan to get off and sleep as well. 

"No, it's aggravating. Can't you at least pretend you're interested in this my money's on the line here." With a sigh, Shuhrat got up and rubbed his eyes looking down at Jordan and began to contemplate what he'd say to get the man to shut up and sleep.

"Remember before we started dating? You and Alexsandr didn't use to wrestle, it was just you and me."

"It was because we hated each other, right?"

"Yes Trace, but the more we wrestled the more Alex use to mention that we'd end up together the more we kept at it. It's sexual tension Jordan, it won't fail."

Shuhrat had already begun to run his hand up and down Jordan's head hoping to have calmed him down and that he was happy with the answer. He was not expecting Jordan to jump up from his lap in joy.

"You're right Shu! God, did I ever tell you I love you." When Jordan looked back he saw a very angry Shuhrat holding his now bloody nose.

"Sorry about that babe, let's take you to see Gustave." Just as he reached over to get a better look at his boyfriend's nose he was met with a pillow to the face.

"If one of us is going to see the doctor it's going to be you Trace." With that, the idea of sleep was thrown out the window to make way for a pillow fight which quickly woke up the other Spetnaz and prompted an even bigger pillow fight that didn't end til Alexsandr sent the others to a very tired and confused doctor.

* * *

The day started with nothing too exciting going on, maybe a few operators found themselves on missions or at the workshop. It was a perfect scenario to drag an unsuspecting Collinn to the gym under the idea of watching a sparring session. When Jordan had gotten Collinn into the gym Jack was already there, trying to keep Mozzie from squirming away from their match. 

"I give, I'm tapping out. I surrender ya hear you, stupid bloke, I'm done. Now let me get off of me you're starting to get heavy I can't breathe. I'm gonna suffocate if you don't get off now and Tori's gonna have your ass for that. Oh well, well, well. Look, Jack, look who it is." Jordan was thankful to be close to Max at times like this, he knew that if anyone could keep up an annoying and distracting demeanor for long it was Max. Just as he suspected Jack did look up and immediately upon seeing Collinn he let go of the struggling Aussie and Max fled from the scene. 

"Hey Jack, since your partner up and left you must be looking for another one. Collinn why don't you go over and give Jack a try?" He could tell that Jack was silently cursing him just by the way he stared. That look went unnoticed to Collinn who was immediately entranced" by the idea. 

"Sounds like fun! Whadda you say, Jacky want to give it a go?" Jack could only nod, feeling too excited to speak. Sure it had been a dream of his to work with Collinn but he never once thought that he'd ever get the chance to fight him. In a way, he felt honored while also terrified at the idea of hurting Collinn. Collinn stepped onto the mat and Jordan pulled up a chair telling the two he'd act as a referee while telling the others of his plan through the chat they created which was immediately spammed with choice words from Mozzie about his involvement and the other FBI team telling him they were on their way. 

"Just because I'm old doesn't mean you gotta go easy on me Jacky, okay?" Collinn was circling Jack, watching how the other man put his hands to his middle prepared to block yet shaking with anticipation. Collinn himself also didn't want to severely hurt Jack but he wasn't going to pass up a chance to spend time with a sweaty, barely clothed Jack. He might be a gentleman but he couldn't deny that it'd be a wonderful sight.

The two men circles around each other, no one wanting to make the first move out of pure confusion. Jack didn't know if he was even comfortable with the idea of hurting Collinn and Collinn wondered if beating up someone makes them lose interest in you. Jordan was less than pleased to see that this was going south, he figured it'd go just as well as when he and Shuhrat hooked up. It never crossed his mind that they both danced around the issue to such an extent. he was about to call it off before seeing walk over to Jack and whisper something to him.

"Come on Jacky, I might be old but I promise you you're not going to break me." He pulled away leaving a slightly dazed Jack to nod and regain what little composure he had. It wasn't til Collinn had twisted Jack's arm behind his back did he finally see that his plan had action. Jack, on the other hand, had taken to using his other hand to push at Collinns face and pushing his body back into Collinn to throw him off balance. The struggle itself left them in a very close contact position, Jordan noted that the two couldn't break away without Jack admitting defeat or move back without Warden toppling over. Jack seemed to understand that first as soon enough he was lying his entire body on Collinns, making Jordan see that sexual tension wasn't a good way to win this bet if he had to see it. 

"Is that all you got Jacky? Put some effort into it." Collin was now using his other arm to grab at Jack's hand, attempting to stop it from smacking him. In an effort to free himself from Collinns grasp, Jack swept at his legs, causing Collinn to fall back. In the last-ditch effort to keep up a fight, Collin grabbed at Jack's waist, bringing Jack down with him. When he hit the mat he felt the dizzying sensation of his blood rushing to his head and a stinging sensation when he hit the mat. Lastly, he felt Jack headbutt him in the gut knocking the wind completely out of him as he began to cough and wheeze. 

"Holy shit, Collinn! You okay there pal?" On the one hand, he had gotten used to being thrown around for some years now, but on the other hand, he'd never get used to having some straddle him after they beat the crap out of him. He sucked in a breath and tried to move Jack, unable to form words. The moment his hand made their way to his hips Jack froze, the position they were in finally caught up to him as he heard Jordans laugh fill the air alongside Adriano's teasing words to find a room. He crawled off in no time, leaving Collinn to get up on his own. 

"Never better, Jacky. How about you go get me some ice form the doctor, I'm starting to feel a bruise." Jack nodded and quickly left, embarrassed by the red blush coating his face when he passed by his friends. 

"You're very scandalous my friend. I mean right in front of us? You must want Jack something bad if your willing to go that far." Adriano was squeezing Collinn as Jordan was showing the others the pictures he'd taken of the endeavor. They were getting their hopes up once more, thinking that at this point Jack would have to have noticed the tension and act upon it. Neither their pockets nor their hearts could handle this going on for any longer.

"Wasn't expecting him to be so upfront either, honestly Jordan why did you think this would be a good idea? I think you scared the poor boy off." Collinn wasn't very upset, more confused and taken aback. He'd seduced and charmed many, very few times did anyone think they could pull the same off with him. Yet there was Jack, so full of surprises that he wasn't sure which one of them was more shocked. He hoped it was Jack, he hoped he'd get a chance to make Jack's heart flutter as Jack made his. If only he'd get it through to him.

* * *

"Well Trace, your plan didn't work. Jacks just confused and Mr.McKinley hasn't made a move."

"I know that Shu, but it's all part of the plan. I promise tomorrow we'll see some results, I trust in Miles and Eric."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles enlists the help of Erik to bring the two together and bring new awkwardness to the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looked up an actual pie recipe for this and only used this one because there was something in the reviews that hooked me.

While Jordan was dealing with the outcome of his idea, another FBI agent was busy thinking of his, not because he had a large sum of money but simply because it made his friend happy. Miles had known Jack for longer than the others had, it might have been for only a few more months but that made them closer. Miles remembered that Jack had been his dorm neighbor so they would begin jogging and exercising together. This evolved into both getting to know each other better in the following weeks. Miles was the first guy Jack told about his sexuality, about how his ex in the other hall broke up with him and they began to have movie nights. They bonded over an odd fascination with James Bond, and soon their group grew when Jordan joined.

Jordan and Miles were close with Jack for the rest of their recruit days, the three acting as brothers and were more than joyous when Jordan introduced Eliza. Miles was happy that he was no longer the sole voice of reason. Rainbow had proven to be not only the highest honor in his life but one of the most eventful. It housed him with his new pals and filled both his and his family's pockets. It also led him to Erik. Erik who at first was cautious to be anywhere around other operators, who he learned had an appetite that rivaled his, was currently sat on his bed trying to land popcorn in his mouth while Miles read a text on his phone.

_"Bad news guys. My plan failed and Shu kicked me out of the room for "Whining too much" can you believe it?" :(_

Their group chat, appropriately named "Get Jack laid" began to ping with many new ideas as to how to speed up the process. Each of them decided that they'd try their luck separately, now that Jordan had failed and Jack would be stuck here at the base. It was his turn to get the two of them together. He simply wasn't sure how to approach it. Miles knew a lot about Jack, what he liked, and what he didn't. He just didn't know enough about Collinn. Collinn was known to be both a very powerful ally and a dangerous enemy. That was as much as he would allow to be seen. Yet he was approachable and charming, so from there, the relationship would have to advance. Collinn was taking his sweet time and Jack was very stubborn, so, for now, he had to get them comfortable.

"Hey there handsome, what's got you thinking so hard?" Erik threw one of his popcorns at Miles, watching it fall from his face to the bed. 

" It's about Jack, Jordan thought that if they beat each other up they'de get together." 

"Sounds like something Jordan believes." Erik took another handful of popcorn and propped himself onto Miles, his back on Miles' chest as they both began to eat and search for a movie.

"I'm trying to think of something less violent they can do." He began to rub at Erik's shoulders feeling him relax as he tried to feed him popcorn.

"Like what we're on a military base, violence is pretty common." 

"We're not being violent right now, maybe you can work off of that?"

"Like what?" Miles watched as his boyfriend held a piece up to his mouth. He opened and the hand moved to continue its actions. 

"Like you remember that first time we went undercover together. Six had a problem with our funds and all we had were 20 dollars to eat for the stay. We made pizza every day til neither of us could stand it." 

That was a fond memory for Castle to look back at, he remembered that it was only after impressing Erik with his amazing cooking skills that he got closer to him. 

"You want them to make pizza together, I think mister super spy has a more refined pallet if you ask me."

Erik hummed before turning over to lay his head on Miles' chest. "Well your birthday is just around the corner, anything, in particular, you feel like?"

As far as Miles knew Jack didn't bake, never tried never wished. Collinn didn't look like the type to bake either, whatever it was it had to be something that he knew they'de at least tasted before. 

"Well, I haven't had an apple pie in ages." He gave Erik's head a peck before once again turning his attention to the TV.

* * *

Erik couldn't say he was too invested in whatever betting pool Miles had gotten himself stuck in, all that he really cared about was about making sure no one was hurt or angry at the end of the day. The base would just be too chaotic for him to handle that. So now he was stuck playing the part of a wounded comrade who desperately needed someone to bake him a pie. 

Erik didn't want to know where the sling came from, he knew Doc refused to hand them out to anyone that asked, it didn't bother him too much but when he had to wear it for an entire day it got his mind racing. Currently, Miles had propped him into one of the smaller kitchens where he knew that most of his friends would visit after their runs. He had been sitting at the table for a good two hours before he heard the instinctive chatter of what he assumed was Collinn. He regrets not ever formally meeting the man. 

Yet in walked Jack and right next to him was who he could only hope was Collinn. Terrible choice in facial hair but his hair was nice, especially for someone that just ran around the base. Jack immediately noticed Erik, who made sure to turn his head and let out a sad sigh when he knew Jack had spotted him. Miles wanted him to be convincing, he was just a bad actor. 

"Hey Erik, you okay over there?" Erik rubbed his temples and looked at his wrist discreetly, a few lines to toss at Jack to persuade him to help, he simply had to sound sad and whiny, he could do that. 

"I'm fine, I just wanted to surprise Miles and make him an early birthday present but I've had an accident, and Doc told me I shouldn't be doing anything or it'll make me worse. I just really wanted to make this pie, but now I can't get up to make it."

"You can't get up?"

"No, or it'll make my legs hurt."

Collinn made a gesture towards him. "But your arms in a sling." There it was, he knew that Miles forgot something and it was the crutches. They were going for terribly injured and now Eriks about to ruin the plan.

"My legs too, anyway do any of you know how to bake a pie. It's really easy I can guide you along."

Jack was somewhat skeptical but he knew that if he said no and left he'd never hear the end of it from Miles and Erik might "accidentally" burn him while training. 

"Sure, I'll help. You can just wait in the lounge I'll be done in no time." Collinn was already aware that this was another one of their plans. He managed to get it out of Mozzie and Jackal that there would be a plan every day this week. He'd already gone through plan 1 and sat back knowing it was coming. He simply wasn't expecting an apple pie. 

"You know what, Jacky, why don't I help you?" With that, he led Jack to the sink before shooting a glance back at Erik, who simply happened to find that the wall was far more interesting than two men washing their hands. When the two came back to his table he had already pulled up some recipe that Miles had sent him. 

"Alright so let's start out with the crust, I already bought it premade, leaves more apple time. Just lay it out on the pie dish after you coat it." 

He looked up to see the dish covered but the two men looking at each other slightly scared. "We were supposed to coat the dish?" 

Erik watched as Jack began to try and remove the crust, the crust that began to fall apart in Jack's hand as Collinn tried to salvage whatever pieces he could.

"You know what you guys, I'm sure it will be fine let's just keep going." The two men nodded while Erik readout and instructed them to grab 3 apples and thinly slice them. 

"The end result should be 6 cups of sliced apples, place into a bowl add the 1 tablespoon of lemon juice. In a separate but larger bowl add-in 1/2 cup of brown sugar, 1/2 cup of granulated sugar, 3 tablespoons of flour, and spices. Mix the apples into the mixture. "

When Erik looked up he found that while the two had done well in following his directions, there was already a small pile of pie filling accumulating on the floor. He'd deal with that when they were finished.

"You guys can just pour that into the pie crust while the oven finishes preheating." He texted Miles a quick update as to how the two have been acting. Glancing up he watched as Jack grabbed at a piece of apple and offered it to Collinn. Collinn lifted Jack's wrist and bit into the apple he held out. He smiled and wrote back to Miles, making sure to let him know how red Jack's face had gotten.

The sound of the oven beeping brought them back to reality. The covered the pie and placed it in for 25 minutes.

"I can't thank you guys enough, I'm sure Miles is gonna love this pie."

"Me too, but I have a question for you Thorn."

"What is it Collinn?"

"Well, when do we use the egg?" The three men looked down at the table and sure enough, there sat one egg and a small bowl of butter. 

"Well Collinn, I don't think we'll be using that egg or that butter." He figured that the mistake should at least fill them with an embarrassment of some kind. Instead, Collin grabbed at a pan before setting it down on the stove.

"You guys hungry?"

* * *

To an extent, Erik believed that when Miles told him about the "oh so obvious crush" Jack had on Collinn. He, of course, believed his boyfriend to be exaggerating the mutual pining that everyone seems to be talking about, but witnessing the way that the two chatted so openly and warmly, the fact that Collinn's arm had refused to Leave Jacks waist in the entire time the two stood by eating eggs was so openly romantic. By the time the two had gotten the pie out, they learned that lack of eggs and butter made the crust look lighter than it was supposed to. Promting them to cook it until it was a darker color, leaving the crust to be an overcooked and burnt attempt. 

"It still smells nice." Jack was trying his best to stay as positive as he could when everyone could already tell it was beyond shitty. Texting Castle once more that the pie was done he looked back to see Collinn had already tried to cut a piece off. The pie let out a crunch as it was cut into, letting them all see the contents inside. Setting the slice on a plate he handed a fork to Jack as he began to tear a piece off. The two tapped their pieces together before eating. Erik watched as they began to agree that surprisingly it wasn't as bad as it looked. 

"Hey, wait a minute," Jack grabbed a napkin and cleaned at Collinns mouth, "you've got something there." For a minute the two seemed enveloped in the gesture, Jack resting his hand where it was. Ignoring Erik completely, he simply watched as Collinn reached up to hold onto Jack's wrist, simply holding him. 

The two only pulled apart upon hearing Miles walk in pretending not to know about the pie and going along with the explanation of a surprise by his dazed boyfriend. Jack and Collinn didn't stick around for too long. Jack who was obviously still flustered sighting that he was in need of a shower before scurrying out.

"I think it's awfully nice what you guys are trying to accomplish, but I think maybe you should work on your subtlety."

Erik only shrugged, throwing his free arm over Miles before shrugging his shoulder and replying, "I really don't know what you're talking about sir." The two shared a smile before Collinn walked out, silently grateful for what the two had done. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been toying with a lot of ideas I've had for this story but now with quarantine, I've gotten more ideas and have to map out how to move the story along. I've been trying to limit how often I rewrite future chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm intending for this to have 4 chapters. This was really fun to write and I enjoy these characters a lot.


End file.
